


aw, braces no

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HS!AU, M/M, clint is in a bird watching club cant fucking believe this, dumb dumb dumb, weenie nerd assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hates dances. And his braces. And he's heard various cautionary tales that sound more like horror films than things that could happen due to braces. But he still freaks out when Sam kisses him, because he can't ruin those perfect gums. And they are totally perfect gums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aw, braces no

**Author's Note:**

> tw for very very brief mention of blood and gums being ripped off. It sounds worse than it is.

Dances were never really Clint's thing. Not in middle school, when it seemed everyone had braces and he was the only one left with crooked teeth. And especially not now, when he's the only junior with braces while everyone else is off enjoying their sparkling straight teeth. Stupid teeth. He pushes the gym door open, escaping the confines of bad love ballads and heavily hair sprayed hair. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he sits down on the cold concrete steps, he doesn't even worry about getting his nice pants dirty. Natasha had begged him not to be grumpy tonight, and he had managed for the first few hours, laughing as Nat danced to the bad dubstep that pounded through the speakers and pulled him onto the floor. But then the slow songs had started, and everyone broke into couples and Clint was left awkwardly standing by a table pretending to text.   
Clint's startled out of his self pity when he hears the door slammed closed, and turns around to see none other than Sam Wilson. The same Sam Wilson Clint's been totally not crushing on since freshman year when he had seen Sam, then a sophomore, running along the tracks around the football field. Clint can't even remember why he was there, he might have come to watch someone's football practice or maybe Darcy's cheerleading practice. All he remembers is watching the way Sam's back muscles rippled as he stretched and ignoring the way Nat poked at him when she noticed his staring.   
Sam sits down next to him, and Clint's too scared to look over at him so he stays still trying to catch his breath and calm down his now racing heart.   
"Not a big fan of dances either, huh?"   
Clint doesn't wanna know how long it takes him to catch his breath and answer Sam. And when he does it just comes out as a small "No." He glances over in time to see Sam scrunching his eyebrows together, before scooting closer to Clint. If either of them moves their shoulders will brush. Clint's not sure he can handle that. Sam clears his throat and Clint hopes he's not about to leave, he has no idea why he came out here but if there's even the smallest chance anything romantic is about to happen then Clint doesn't wanna ruin it.   
Sam doesn't leave though, he just leans forward and asks, "So what do you prefer to do?"   
"You." Is what Clint wants to say, but doesn't. It's too early in the game to scare Sam away. So instead he tells Sam what he does like to do.   
"Read, I guess."   
He doesn't mention the bird watching club, because just thinking the name sounds stupid. And he doesn't want Sam to think he's one of those weird guys who has a bunch of posters of birds and runs around in cargo shorts with binoculars around his neck. (He only has one pair of cargo shorts and a painting of a blue bird that Steve made for him, okay). So he sticks to the reading part, and then of course Sam asks him what his favorite book is. Clint stutters out an answer about not being able to pick one, but how he's mostly into sci-fi. And he leaves out his weird love for trashy romance novels, and then it suddenly feels like he cut out a lot of stuff. So he blurts out, "And bird watching."   
Sam raises an eyebrow at him with a smile growing on the corner of his lips, "You like reading about bird watching? That sounds pretty boring, man."   
Clint coughs. "No I um, I like to go bird watching. I know it's kind of stupid but I just -"   
Sam cuts him off, "It's not stupid. I would go, if I had more time. But track kinda takes up a lot of my time. And then there's homework, and all my free time is usually devoted to pining over this really cute guy who just happens to be interested in bird watching."   
Clint forces out a laugh, of course he likes someone else. Of course he only came out here to ask Clint to set them up. He forces out another laugh, "Oh well, I don't really think I should be giving you anyone's number without their permission because you know that'd be really..."  
Clint trails off when he looks up and notices how close Sam has gotten, their knees are touching and Sam's hand is stretched out behind Clint. And then Clint's heart is beating faster and he feels like someones squeezing a fist around his chest and his palms are probably sweating. But then Sam leans forward, and with how close they're sitting, forward means Sam's lips are now pressed against Clint's. At first it's amazing, and Clint's clenching his fists because he doesn't know where to put his hands. And Sam's lips are perfect and only a little bit chapped, and everything is great. Everything is fantastic. But then Clint remembers. He remembers all the terrible stories people have told him about kissing with braces. All the teeth that got caught and partners that had to be rushed to the hospital because their gums were bleeding so profusely. Clint doesn't even realize he's gone still with his lips locked tight, until Sam pulls away looking confused.   
"Sorry, I thought that..." Sam trails off and clears his throat. That must be a nervous habit of his. Clint tells himself it's not cute. (But it really is very cute)  
Then he realizes that Sam's about to get up and go back inside, where a countless number of people are available to make out with. People who will definitely not accidentally rip your gums off.   
"Sorry, it's just that..." Clint glances around like he's expecting someone to be there, come tackle him to the ground and accuse him of endangering the hottest track star's perfect gums. He probably has perfect gums. Clint lowers his voice to a whisper, "I don't wanna rip your gums out. Or get your teeth stuck in my braces." He motions to his mouth, and then Sam starts laughing. Clint doesn't know how long he laughs, but he knows the whole time he can feel the tips of his ears burning and he's hoping it's too dark outside for Sam to see how much he's blushing.   
"Oh my god," Sam says after he's finally stopped laughing and comes up for breath. He places a hand on Clint's shoulder, in a way that could either mean they're best bros or Sam's about to kiss him again. "To be honest, I'd be okay with a few scrapes if I got to kiss you."   
Clint blushes even harder and laughs lightly at the cheesy line, "Okay, but if you end up having to go to the hospital because of some freak braces accident, don't blame me."   
Sam chuckles quietly before leaning in and pressing his lips against Clint's again. This time Clint lets his hands move to Sam's waist, opens his mouth to let Sam's tongue slip inside. He tastes like the crappy punch that's always served at school dances, but somehow it's perfect on him. Sam's hand has moved from his shoulder to his neck, holding it lightly as he presses closer against Clint's side. They're at an awkward angle, both of them having to twist to reach the other, but Clint doesn't even mind the small ache in his neck. Sam's lips against his own stifle out the feeling, turning it into a dull pain in the back of his mind.   
Sam pulls away and Clint realizes neither of them had remembered to breathe.   
"I also like trashy romance novels," Clint says after they've caught their breath. "the ones with the crazy buff guys on the cover."   
Sam laughs again. Clint decides he really likes Sam's laugh.


End file.
